The present invention relates to systems and methods for cost effective monitoring of storage facilities.
In today storage environments, a wide range of items, e.g., consumer products, need to be securely stored from short periods to extended periods. Storage is needed or preferred for a wide variety of reasons including, for example, transportation, stock piling, freezing and/or preservation of foods such as smoked meat and dried/pickled produce.
Hence automation of surveillance of stored goods to enhance quality control (reduce tampering and contamination), integrity, stock-checking (for scheduling restocking), shrinkage (loss), security, reliability, maintaining chain-of-control, safety, is much needed because of high labor cost. Such applications can range from perishable foods, high value consumer goods, controlled substances and potentially harmful or dangerous products such as corrosive chemicals, biohazard, court evidence, and weapons.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for more cost effective surveillance systems that are inexpensive and easy to install and maintain. This improved integrated systems enables users to remotely monitor storage facilities and optionally to be notified of exception conditions.